Saus Tabasko dan Es Krim
by Kuran Heroine
Summary: hanya cerita yang dibuat berdasarkan permintaan T T menceritakan tentang persahabatan antara Natsu dan Gray


Sebenarnya ini hasil ujian praktek bahasa indonesia saya. Jadi maaf kalau ada unsur kegajean. Maklum disuruh sama guru T^T

**"Saus Tabasko dan Es Krim"**

**one-shot fanfic**

**Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Rate T**

**Pair Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster**

**~Happy Reading~**

"Gray, kau yakin akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Amerika? Bukankah itu berarti kau kembali lagi di kampung halamanmu?" tanya Natsu ingin mendapatkan keyakinan pada Gray, sahabatnya. Meski kebersamaan mereka hanya berlangsung selama satu tahun, bahkan kurang dari setahun.

"Tentu," jawab Gray santai. Di tangannya terdapat semangkuk es krim _Blueberry_ kesukaannya. Sesekali ia memakan es krimnya.

"Eh, _Ice block_. Kau ingat tidak pertemuan pertama kita? Aku pikir, kita konyol tapi unik," tanya Natsu suatu kali.

Gray melirik Natsu. Es krim di mulutnya sempat tidak terasa beberapa detik setelah Natsu menanyakan hal tadi.

"Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak menabrakmu, mungkin kita tidak akan berbicara berdua sekarang setelah acara perpisahan tadi. Ya kan?" Natsu tersenyum mengingatnya.

Gray tertawa.

Tidak sengaja, memori mereka memutar momen yang sama. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

**www**

Di kota Osaka terdapat sebuah sekolah yang cukup prestisius. Namanya _Fairy Academy_. Sekolah ini berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya di Osaka. Fasilitasnya lengkap, mulai dari adanya asrama terpisah antara putra dan putri, tempat ekstrakurikuler, laboratorium yang lengkap, jangkauan hotspot yang luas, dan masih banyak lagi.

Pada suatu pagi di asrama putra _Fairy Academy_, kamar nomor 13. Di depan pintu kamar itu terlihat dua orang laki-laki mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil nama orang.

"Natsu! Natsu! Cepatlah keluar! Sudah siang! Nanti kau dihukum lagi!" kata Jet berambut orange sambil terus mengetuk pintu kamar yang ternyata kamar Natsu.

"Bukankah dia memang sudah terbiasa dihukum?" Droy yang berambut hitam.

"Droy, tapi setidaknya kita membantu dia untuk lebih maju," kata Jet.

"Oke lah," Droy menyanggupinya tanpa semangat.

Saat Droy mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Natsu, ia tidak menyadari pintu kamar terbuka. Dengan polosnya ia mengetuk pintu lumayan keras.

"NATSU! CEPATLAH KELUAR! SUDAH SIAAAAANGG!" teriak Droy yang tiba-tiba penuh semangat. Jet terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Ng? Tapi kenapa pintunya-" Droy tercengang. "Na-Nat-"

"Na-Na-Na apa hah? Kau tega sekali mengetuki wajahku!" seseorang berambut merah muda terlihat marah di hadapan Jet dan Droy.

"Huwaaaaa! Natsu marah!" seru Droy.

"Lariiii!" ujar Jet sambil menarik tangan Droy. Namun ia salah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Jangan seenaknya menarikku!"

Jet sedikit mengkonsentrasikan diri untuk menemukan kenyataan. Seseorang berambut merah muda menampakkan wajah angker padanya. Jet membawa teman yang salah. Ternyata ia menarik Natsu, bukan Droy.

"MAAF!" Jet membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia segera kembali ke depan kamar Natsu untuk menarik Droy.

Natsu mendengus kesal. Ia menyingsingkan lengan piyamanya dan mengisyaratkan ancaman kepada Jet dan Droy.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Santai. Ia merasa tak ada yang perlu dikesali lagi.

"Ah, pagi yang cerah rupanya," komentar Natsu saat melirik ke arah jendela kamar. "Upacara saja sudah dimulai."

Natsu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ia masih terlihat santai saat mengambil handuknya dan hendak mencuci mukanya.

"Tadi upacara?" tangannya terlihat akan memutar kran air di wastafel. "EHH? SE-SERIUS? BE-BERARTI AKU-" matanya terbelalak. "TELAAAAAAAAT!" ia histeris.

Natsu terlambat lagi.

Kelas XII IPS 1...

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa seorang guru berambut putih pendek dan memiliki tinggi badan pendek juga.

"Pagi, Pak Makarov!" sahut semua siswa.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru," ujar Makarov dengan ceria. "Gray, silahkan masuk. Kenalkan dirimu di depan kelas."

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dan memiliki tinggi badan 177 cm menoleh ke arah Makarov. Ia memang tidak lama berdiri di luar kelas setelah Makarov masuk ke kelas.

Di dalam kelas, semua siswa terlihat berbisik saat murid baru bernama Gray itu memasuki kelas. Beberapa siswi ada yang terpesona dengan penampilan Gray. Gray menanggapinya dengan senyuman, dan itu membuat beberapa siswi histeris. Tapi keadaan itu bisa dikendalikan oleh ketua kelas hanya dengan satu deheman.

"Hiii~" komentar beberapa siswi ketakutan.

Ketua kelas XII IPS 1 memang ditakuti meskipun seorang perempuan. Orang yang belum mengenalnya sering tertipu oleh kecantikannya. Tapi kalau sudah mengenalnya, orang akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk melakukan tindakan yang diprediksikan akan membuatnya marah.

Di depan, Gray terlihat _sweatdrop_. Dalam pikirannya, hari-harinya di sekolah akan ada kejadian yang tidak ia kira.

"Gray, perkenalkan dirimu," perintah Makarov.

"Eh, i-iya," Gray hampir lupa. "Perkenalkan, namaku Gray Fullbuster. Aku adalah murid pindahan dari Ame-"

"AKU DATAAAAANG!" seru seseorang dari luar kelas yang lari tergopoh-gopoh akan masuk ke kelas.

Keadaan yang semula tertuju pada perkenalan Gray, kini berubah tertuju pada seseorang yang berseru tadi. Seseorang itu secarapasti berlari menuju kelas dan akan menabrak Gray.

Mata Gray membulat. Kakinya membeku. Ia tidak bisa pindah dari posisi yang kurang baik ini.

**BRAK!**

Gray pun tertabrak. Posisi badannya berada di bawah penabrak, siswa berambut merah muda pendek.

"Natsu! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali pada murid baru! Dia sedang memperkenalkan diri tahu!" siswi berambut pirang dengan ikat rambut berwarna biru di rambut sebelah kanannya, menegur Natsu yang menabrak Gray.

Natsu yang tidak terima karena memang tidak tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya kini bangun. Ia merapihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Hey, aku kan tidak tahu! Jangan menegurku seperti itu lah!" Natsu memandang siswi tadi kesal.

"Sudahlah, Lucy. Natsu memang keras kepala," bisik siswi lain yang duduk di belakang Lucy yang tadi menegur Natsu.

Lucy menampakkan wajah penyesalannya. "Ah, iya. Kenapa tidak aku biarkan saja."

Di depan, Natsu terlihat memandangi Gray. Ia merasa tidak familiar dengan wajah Gray.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Gray sinis pada Natsu.

Natsu akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak sempat karena Gray melakukan protes.

"Kau tidak tahu cara yang baik untuk masuk kelas ya? Dan...oh kau telat!" kata Gray memandangi penampilan Natsu yang urakan.

Natsu mendengus. Tangan kanannya meraih kerah Gray.

Sementara itu, sang ketua kelas tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Natsu dan Gray.

"Natsu, lepaskan tanganmu dari kerah Gray," perintahnya.

Natsu tidak bisa berkutik menghadapi ketua kelas yang menakutkan. Gray hanya menutup mulut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau kemana saja? Terlambat, tidak mengikuti upacara, masuk ke kelas dengan tidak sopan, menabrak siswa baru, dan ingin bertengkar di depan kelas?" ketua kelas memarahi Natsu. "Mau jadi apa kau nanti?"

Makarov yang sedari tadi diam, kini ikut bicara. "Natsu, seharusnya kau tidak begini."

"Pak Makarov, biarkan saya mengurus Natsu untuk sebuah hukuman," pinta ketua kelas.

Natsu melotot.

Makarov tersenyum, "Seperti biasa ya, Erza!"

Ketua kelas yang bernama Erza mengangguk yakin. Setelah itu, ia menarik Natsu untuk keluar kelas. Gray menambahnya dengan mendorong tubuh Natsu hingga Natsu tidak sengaja mendorong Erza yang ada di depannya sampai dahi Erza terbentur pintu. Semua pun menjadi kaget.

"A-apa? Erza..."

"Dia akan marah."

Erza membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dahulu, lalu membalikkan badannya ke belakang. "Siapa yang tadi mendorongku?" tanyanya dengan tampang emosinya.

Awalnya Natsu menunjuk Gray, tapi Gray malah menunjuk Natsu.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang ini. Tapi, Natsu dan Gray akan aku beri hukuman hari ini!" cetus Erza. Setelah itu, ia menarik paksa Natsu dan Gray untuk keluar dari kelas untuk menerima hukuman.

Bagi Natsu, ini adalah hal yang membosankan. Hampir setiap hari ia menerima hukuman dari Erza. Tapi bagi Gray, ini adalah hari terburuk. Baru saja menjadi siswa disini, langsung mendapat hukuman. Gray sial.

Itulah pertemuan pertama Natsu dan Gray. Menyebalkan, tapi tidak bisa dilupakan.

**www**

"_Flame head_," panggilan Gray memecah suasana mengenang awal pertemuan.

"Eh? Iya," sahut Natsu sedikit kaget.

"Pesawatku akan lepas landas satu jam lagi," kata Gray sambil menaruh mangkuk yang kini hanya tinggal sedikit es krim blueberry. "Terima kasih es krim _Blueberry_-nya."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Natsu.

Gray meraih gelas berisi air mineral, lalu minum.

Natsu beralih ke ponselnya. Ia melihat jam di ponsel. Jam 16.00 sore. Berarti jam 17.00 adalah waktu terakhirnya melihat Gray.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Gray berdering lagu berjudul _'Eternal Fellow'_, lagu yang ia ciptakan bersama Natsu dua bulan yang lalu.

"Halo? Iya, benar. Hah? Oke."

Natsu melihat Gray tanpa perasaan ingin tahu siapa yang menelpon Gray. Entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa kaku, tidak bisa menyerang Gray dengan olokan atau sebagainya.

"Juvia menelponku tadi. Ia meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarku sampai bandara karena sedang sakit," cerita Gray, lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. "Tidak heran juga. Sewaktu pagi, dia terlihat pucat. Kasihan sekali dia tidak bisa menikmati acara perpisahan dengan baik," kali ini ia terlihat mengambil ponselnya kembali. Jari-jarinya mengetik di atas papan keypad ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan berisi dukungan agar Juvia cepat sembuh.

Natsu masih terdiam.

"_Flame head_?" panggil Gray.

Natsu melirik Gray.

"Kau terlihat ganjil hari ini," komentar Gray.

Natsu menghela nafas agar rileks. Ia memang sudah mengetahui rencana kepergian Gray satu bulan sebelumnya, tapi di hari yang ditentukan ini ia terlihat aneh. Sewaktu Gray berkata tentang rencananya, ia masih terlihat santai dan seakan tidak terlalu memikirkan. Hanya merespon dengan dukungan penuh pada Gray.

Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang berlari menghampiri Natsu dan Gray.

"Eh? Erza? Lucy?" Gray tidak percaya.

"Gray! Natsu!" panggil perempuan berambut pirang yang membawa dua kotak berukuran sedang. Setelah sampai di depan Natsu dan Gray, ia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Aww!" keluh Natsu sambil meniup-niup jari tangan kanannya. "Jangan sembarangan menaruh barang, Luigi!"

"Lucy!" perempuan berambut pirang itu tidak terima Natsu mengubah namanya.

"Salah sendiri dari tadi melamun," sebuah tangan menepuk pipi Natsu.

"Apa-apaan kau, Erza!" Natsu menepisnya karena kesal Erza menepuk pipinya.

Erza hanya tertawa kecil. Ia sudah tidak terlalu sering menampakkan aura menakutkannnya. Mungkin karena mendekati perpisahan, dan memang sekarang akhir waktunya. Ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Perancis, tapi keberangkatannya ke Perancis masih seminggu lagi. Berbeda dengan Gray yang akan ke Amerika, dan akan berangkat hari ini.

"Gray, ini semua yang memberi anak satu kelas. Mohon diterima," ujar Lucy pada Gray sambil memperlihatkan dua kotak berukuran sedang itu. "Maaf kalau tidak bagus."

"Ah, terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting itu niat. Aku ikhlas menerimanya," jawab Gray.

Lucy terlihat senang.

"Gray juga pasti ikhlas menerima es krim basi!" celetuk Natsu sambil melihat ke arah lain. "Untuk membuat es krim daur ulang katanya."

Gray menyipitkan matanya ke arah Natsu. Tangan kanannya mengambil roti berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya diolesi saus Tabasko. Dengan cepat, ia memasukkan roti isi itu ke dalam mulut Natsu.

"B-bwah! G-Gray! Hmph!" Natsu kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"Hey, _Flame head_. Rupanya kau mulai sedikit normal dengan mengejekku seperti tadi, hah! Bagus!" Gray memaksa Natsu menelan sekaligus roti itu.

Natsu ingin berbicara, tapi susah. Ia hanya bisa menahan tangan Gray agar tidak semakin memaksanya untuk menelan roti mentah-mentah. Tidak peduli meski berisi saus Tabasko, kesukaannya.

"Gray, kau berlebihan," komentar Lucy cengengesan.

"Ini biasa," ujar Gray. Lalu tangan lainnya menuju ke perut Natsu. Ia menggelitiki perut Natsu.

Natsu ingin tertawa karena merasa geli. Tapi karena desakkan roti di mulutnya, membuatnya malah menjadi tersedak parah. Rotinya jatuh ke meja.

"Jorok!" kata Lucy jijik.

"Gray, kau ingin membunuh Natsu rupanya," Erza mengerutkan alisnya.

Gray hanya menyengir.

"Dasar _Ice block_! Huh!" Natsu mengelap mulut dengan tisu yang ada di meja. "Tapi sepertinya..." ia mengambil roti yang jatuh tadi, lalu memakannya.

"Natsu! Ini lebih jorok dari yang sebelumnya! Buang! Buang!" kata Lucy sambil menutup pandangannya dari Natsu yang sedang memakan roti isi.

"Sudah diam. Yang memakan aku, bukan kau," kata Natsu tidak peduli.

"Hahaha, _Flame head_," Gray menertawakan Natsu sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Natsu sudah menghabiskan roti isi saus tabasko. Setelah itu ia minum air mineral satu gelas, lalu dengan sengaja ia menyemburkan air dari mulutnya ke wajah Gray.

"_Flame head_! Kurang ajar!" Gray membersihkan wajahnya yang basah. "Ugh, bau. Biar aku tebak. Kau sudah satu minggu tidak menggosok gigimu!" cibirnya sambil mencium jijik tangannya yang dipakai untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

Natsu mendekati Gray, ditariknya syal Gray dan membekap Gray dengan syal itu. Grayberusaha untuk berontak dari perlakuan Natsu.

"E-Erza, kenapa kau diam saja? Biasanya kau langsung turun tangan menghentikan pertengkaran konyol Natsu dan Gray," tanya Lucy heran.

Erza tersenyum tidak peduli. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipedulikan. Biarkan mereka mengukir kenangan terakhir di tubuh mereka. Aku yakin setelah ini mereka akan terluka."

Lucy menggeleng-geleng. _Dasar aneh_, batinnya.

Kini Natsu dan Gray sudah berguling-gulingan di lantai. Mereka berdua saling membekapkan wajah lawan dengan syal masing-masing. Terkadang di sela saat mulut bisa berbicara, mereka saling melontarkan ejekan. Semantara itu, kaki mereka berdua saling menendang meski sulit sekali. Mereka sudah tidak peduli akan dikatakan yang tidak-tidak di restoran sekitar bandara ini.

"Erza, ini semakin parah. Bisakah kau menghentikan dua anak ini?" Lucy semakin khawatir sambil meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Biarkan," kata Erza santai. Ia mengambil _cake_ di plastik yang sedari tadi ia pegang, lalu memakan cake-nya.

"Heh? Tidak bisa begitu! Lihat, Erza! Lihat!" Lucy menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Erza. Itu membuat Erza kurang menikmati _cake_-nya. Pada akhirnya, suapan _cake ke_-tiganya gagal masuk ke mulutnya. Jatuh ke lantai.

"E-eh?" Lucy kaget setengah mati. Ia berjalan perlahan menjauh dari Erza. Ia takut Erza akan marah padanya. "A-aku ada keperluan!" ia pun kabur.

Erza mendengus. Amarahnya bangkit. Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri kalau diganggu saat menikmati _cake_-nya, makanan kesukaannya. Tapi karena Lucy sudah kabur, ia malah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Natsu dan Gray. Ia menarik kedua temannya itu, dan memaksa mereka untuk berdiri.

"Berhenti! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil! Kalian tidak tahu sekarang ini sedang ada dimana?"

Natsu dan Gray saling memandang, lalu beralih memandang Erza bersamaan. "E-Erza?"

"Dia kembali normal!" seru Natsu.

"Baiknya kita lari!" seru Gray menarik Natsu agar jauh dari Erza. Ia juga tak lupa mengemas barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke Amerika. Setelah itu ia lari sambil membawa barang-barang dan Natsu keluar dari restoran menuju bandara.

"G-Gray! Kau tidak bisa pelan hah? Aku tercekik tahu!" protes Natsu kesal sambil berusaha bernafas saat tercekik.

Gray menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat ternyata selama ini ia menarik syal Natsu sampai mencekik leher. "Eh? Maaf."

Natsu mendengus.

"Yang penting kita sudah jauh dari Erza. Aku tidak mau menderita saat perjalanan nanti," ujar Gray sambil merapihkan penampilannya.

"Baiklah," sahut Natsu pasrah.

Gray melihat jam tangan. Sepuluh menit lagi ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Gray, saus Tabasko tadi lumayan enak. Berbeda sekali dengan Tabasko yang selama ini kukenal. Memangnya kau apakan?" tanya Natsu teringat dengan saus Tabasko tadi. Di mulutnya memang masih tersisa rasa saus Tabasko.

Gray memandang Natsu. "Kenapa? Kau penasaran, _Flame head_?" ia tertawa menghina, seperti musuh yang berhasil meracuni korbannya.

"Eeeh! Kau mau meracuniku ya? Dasar _Ice block_! Jangan berani-beraninya meracik Tabasko dengan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh! Kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

Gray tetap tertawa.

"Aku yakin kau dendam padaku karena pernah mencampurkan es krimmu dengan jengkol. Ya kan?" Natsu menduga.

"Heh?" Gray berhenti tertawa. Ia kembali teringat kejadian saat tidak sengaja memakan es krim bercampur jengkol. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Natsu.

"Haha. Tidak, _Flame head_," elak Gray. "Itu memang spesial-maksudku saus Tabasko tadi," jawabnya sambil menyengir. "Tidak ada maksud apapun selain sengaja memesan langsung dari pabrik saus Tabasko di Amerika. Begitu selesai di fermentasi! Jadi rasanya beda kan?"

Mata Natsu menampakkan pandangan tidak percaya. Inikah kebaikan Gray yang sebenarnya? Padahal kalau dilihat dari tingkat keusilan, Natsu-lah yang paling unggul. Ia tidak segan-segan memasang ember berisikan air di atas pintu kelas untuk menyiram Gray jika Gray menginjak benang yang sudah tersambung dengan ember tadi. Selain itu, ia juga sering berusaha mencampurkan es krim Gray dengan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh sampai merusak cita rasa es krim. Dan masih banyak lagi keusilan Natsu pada Gray.

Sementara itu, Gray juga usil tapi tidak seperti Natsu. Ia sering merebut tempat biasa Natsu makan siang di atas gedung sekolah dengan mengaku kalau tempat yang Natsu tempati adalah tempat biasa ia menikmati makan siang. Selain itu, ia sering berusaha mengacaukan tugas kesenian Natsu. Ia senang dengan kelemahan Natsu di pelajaran kesenian dijadikan bahan keusilannya. Dan masih banyak lagi keusilannya pada Natsu.

"Hm..." Natsu ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Gray, tapi ia merasa segan untuk mengatakannya.

Tidak terasa waktu telah tiba. Suara pengumuman tentang jadwal keberangkatan Tokyo menuju Amerika terdengar.

"G-Gray?"

Gray terlihat mempersiapkan diri.

"I-ini bukan perpisahan kan?" tanya Natsu mendadak getir.

"Ya tentu saja bukan. Kau masih bisa menghubungiku dengan _Skype_," jawab Gray santai.

"Tapi besok tidak akan ada yang aku usili lagi."

Gray tertawa sebentar. Ia membuka ranselnya, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang dibungkus plastik bening. Satu botol saus Tabasko.

"Untukmu," Gray memberikannya pada Natsu.

Natsu memang mau menerimanya, tapi ia masih tidak percaya Gray memberikan sesuatu yang ia sukai. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahunnya sudah lewat lima bulan yang lalu, dan saat itu Gray malah mempermainkannya dengan menguncinya di gudang sekolah.

"Itu adalah hadiah dariku. Seharusnya aku memberimu pada lima bulan yang lalu itu, tapi karena perijinan ke pabrik membutuhkan waktu lama, jadi aku memberimu hadiah lain. Hehe..." jelas Gray.

Hati Natsu sering kesal saat ingat kejadian lima bulan lalu itu. Tapi hadiah yang kini ada di tangannya perlahan menyembuhkan rasa kesalnya.

"Te-terima kasih, Gray," ucap Natsu sedikit gugup.

Gray memandang Natsu tidak percaya. Baru kali ini ia mendengar kata dari mulut Natsu selama bersahabat dengannya kurang dari satu tahun.

"Eh? Ya, sama-sama," jawab Gray tersenyum tulus.

"Aku...aku sebenarnya sulit menerima...kalau ini adalah hari terakhirku mengusilimu. Setiap hari bertengkar, saling mengolok, saling mengerjai, tapi kepergianmu membuatku tersadar. Tiada hari indah tanpa melakukan itu semua," ungkap Natsu sedih.

Gray tersentuh. Ia menepuk pundak Natsu, "Maafkan aku ya, _Flame head_. Gara-gara kepergianku, kau menjadi seperti ini," ia mencubit pipi Natsu.

Natsu menepis tangan Gray yang mencubit pipinya. "Aku tidak akan merindukanmu!" candanya.

"Haha. Lalu kau akan apa?" tanya Gray sambil tertawa geli.

"Aku..." Natsu melepas tas selempangnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan plastik berukuran sedang yang di dalamnya ada beberapa kotak bubuk es krim. "akan memberikan ini untukmu," ujarnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kita saling bertukar makanan di hari ini. Bukankah kemarin kita saling bertukar keusilan?"

Gray menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan itu bergejolak di hatinya. Separah apapun keusilannya, ia tetap menganggap Natsu adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Natsu adalah orang asing pertama yang mau bersahabat meski dengan cara yang tersirat. Padahal sebelum ia pindah sekolah, ia selalu pesimis tidak akan mendapat ketidaknyamanan di sekolah barunya. Tapi Natsu merubahnya. Selain itu, Natsu juga orang asing yang pertama kali mentraktir es krim saat baru dua bulan di sekolah meski bukan di hari ulang tahunnya. Di Amerika, ia belum menemukan orang sebaik dia tapi terkadang menjengkelkan.

"Terima kasih, _Flame head_," ucap Gray.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa, _Ice block_!" jawab Natsu kini santai.

Tak lama, suara pengumuman perjalanan Tokyo menuju Amerika terdengar lagi. Gray harus bersiap-siap.

"Gray, jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya," pesan Natsu.

Gray mengacungkan jempol untuk mengisyaratkan persetujuan. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju gerbang masuk lapangan bandara.

"Gray, kita tetap bisa saling mengolok di _Skype_!" Natsu meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Gray tertawa dari jauh.

Natsu tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, ia tidak akan melupakan Gray.

Setelah itu, ia membalikkanbadannya dan kembali pulang ke Osaka dengan kereta. Namun, tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia ingat sesuatu dan Gray harus tahu.

"Permisi! Beri aku jalan!" kata Natsu sambil berusaha menerobos antrian. Ia harus menemukan Gray sekarang sebelum pesawat lepas landas.

"Gray, dimana kau?" Natsu mencarinya sambil menegok ke segala arah. "Nah!" ia menemukan Gray. "GRAAAY!" teriaknya.

Gray yang masih berjalan, kini membalikkan badannya. "Natsu?"

Natsu berusaha mengatur nafasnya baik-baik. "Hah...hah...maaf, Gray. A-aku tadi memasukkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu...sakit perut di es krim _Blueberry_ tadi."

Mata Gray terbelalak. "A-apa kau bilang?"

Natsu bertindak seperti meminta ampun pada Gray.

"_Tabasco freak_! Dasar! Kau mau membuatku menderita berjam-jam selama perjalananku ke Amerika, hah?" Gray meremas pundak Natsu.

"Eh...maaf aku lupa. Aku lupa! Entah kenapa tadi sudah refleks. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan untuk mengusilimu," kata Natsu serius.

Gray mendengus.

"Mi-minumlah obat sebelum satu jam," Natsu memberikan obat pada Gray sambil menutup mata. "Hati-hati di jalan! Aku doakan semoga selamat, _Ice freak_!" setelah itu ia melarikan diri dari Gray.

Gray menggeleng-geleng. "_Tabasco freak_."

Pengumuman dari pihak bandara terdengar lagi. Gray pun segera berlari menuju pesawat. Sesampainya disana, ia meminum obat yang Natsu berikan. Tidak ada unsur keusilan lagi. Natsu memberikannya obat penawar yang sebenarnya.

**-the end**-

Review please...

Don't Flame...


End file.
